Par une nuit d'orage
by Miakamika
Summary: Les pensées romantiques de Jessie et James pendant une nuit d'orage {Rocketshippy}


**Par une nuit d'orage**

**James**

"BRAAAAOOOOUM!!!!" 

Je sursaute et me cache sous mes draps, c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai toujours eu peur de l'orage. Je peux entendre les souffles paisibles de Jessie et Miaouss profondément endormis. Je suis le seul qui ne puisse pas trouver le sommeil... et je n'y parviendrais pas tant que ce maudit orage n'aura pas cessé. 

"BRAAAAOUUM!!!" 

Un deuxième coup de tonnerre, un second sursaut. La petite cabane se secoue légèrement tandis que l'éclair frappe le sol et la pièce s'éclaire un instant. J'enterre mon visage plus profondément sous les draps. Oh dans des moments pareils, je comprend parfaitement pourquoi mes amis me traitent de lâche, je suis effrayé pour un rien. Bien sûr, je sais que rien ne va m'arriver tandis que je suis à l'abri dans la cabane mais... non, je ne peux pas me retirer de l'esprit, l'idée qu'un éclair va tomber sur le toit et mettre le feu à notre demeure... et si un éclair entrait par la fenêtre de la chambre que Miaouss a laissé entrouverte et que nous serions tous touchés. Je n'ose pas me relever pour la fermer, j'ai trop peur de ce qui risque d'arriver. 

"BRAAOUUUUM!!!" 

Un troisième coup de tonnerre résonne et mes nerfs sont sur le point de lâcher. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me rassurer. Je sors légèrement ma tête de sous les draps et regarde les alentours. Il fait si sombre, si noir, je me sens si mal à l'aise. Bien sûr mon comportement est stupide à mon âge mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Je tourne mon attention vers Jessie et tandis qu'un nouveau petit éclair frappe le sol, son visage est éclairé un instant. Elle est si paisible, si belle lorsqu'elle est endormie. Dois-je la réveiller pour lui demander la permission de dormir à côté d'elle dans son lit? A ses côtés je serais beaucoup moins effrayé. 

Je prend mon courage à 2 mains et la secoue légèrement. 

"Jessie... Jessie, réveilles toi." 

**Jessie**

"Jessie... Jessie réveilles toi..." 

Le son d'un chuchotement familier me tire de mon sommeil. J'entrouvre mes yeux légèrement pour voir le visage de James faiblement éclairé par la lune à côté de moi. Il a l'air terriblement inquiet, peut-être a t'il encore fait un mauvais rêve? Je lui souris bienveillamment. 

"Oui James, que désires tu?" lui demande-je d'un ton fatigué. 

James soupire doucement. Il a l'air ennuyé. 

"Jessie, Jessie, je me demandais, je me demande..." Il ne termine pas sa phrase, il ne peut pas trouver ses mots. Mon caractère prend le dessus et je lui crie: "James, crache le morceau!" 

Il sursaute et recule légèrement. 

"Jessie, l'orage me fait peur. Je me demandais euh... si je pouvais dormir à côté de toi." 

Je lève un sourcil et le regarde étrangement. Son lit est déjà à côté du miens, ce n'est pas suffisant? Tandis que j'observe son visage, la réalisation me frappe. Lorsque nous étions petits, il avait l'habitude de dormir contre moi les jours d'orage. Je l'étreignait et le rassurait jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre ait cessé. Mais maintenant nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Il n'espère tout de même pas... 

Je fronce mes sourcils et lui réponds sèchement. "C'est hors de question." 

Une allusion de malaise traverse le visage de James et il se recouche de nouveau, me tournant le dos, il enfuit sa tête sous ses draps. 

"Bien Jessie, je suis désolé." 

Je ne supporte pas de le voir aussi mal, peut-être ai-je été de nouveau trop agressive envers lui. J'avale ma fierté et secoue doucement son épaule puis je chuchote enfin."Bien ça va, tu peux venir." 

James s'assied d'un bond dans son lit et me donne son sourire le plus radieux. 

"Oh merci!" crie t'il d'un ton joyeux. Je dépose rapidement ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et lui indique l'endroit où se situe le petit panier de Miaouss. 

"Ne le réveille pas." 

James incline sa tête silencieusement et se glisse auprès de moi. Il hésite un instant avant d'appuyer son corps contre le mien et bientôt il enveloppe un de ses bras autour de moi, soupirant avec satisfaction. Cette étreinte me met mal à l'aise un instant, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je dois voir les choses telles quelles sont, James a le comportement d'un enfant et il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait. J'enveloppe mon bras autour de lui à mon tour et lui chuchote doucement. "Ne t'inquiète pas, le vilain orage va bientôt cesser." 

James ne répond rien, je peux l'entendre soupirer. Alors tout à coup, un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonne. Il sursaute et appuie son corps un peu plus contre moi. Je peux le sentir trembler. 

**James**

Jessie m'a permis de me coucher à côté d'elle comme quand nous étions enfants. Je me sens un peu plus en sécurité à ses côtés, je sais que je ne risque plus rien... Alors tout à coup, un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonne et involontairement je sursaute et m'appuie un peu plus à ses côtés. Je soulève mon visage vers celui de Jessie, je peux voir qu'elle a un air ennuyé. Elle me permet sûrement de me coucher à ses côtés parce qu'elle sait que j'ai un comportement enfantin et elle pense que je n'aurais aucune idée malsaine à son sujet. Loin de moi cette pensée, mais je dois avouer que de me trouver couché comme ça à ses côtés est quelque chose d'assez agréable. 

J'appuie mon oreille contre la poitrine de Jessie, elle recule légèrement mais me laisse faire. Je ferme mes yeux avec satisfaction tandis que j'écoute les battements de son coeur saccadés. "Toc, toc, toc..." ceux ci m'apaisent pour dormir. Je ferme mes yeux tandis qu'un sourire se forme sur mon visage. Jessie m'apprécie, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux. Alors je sens sa main caresser mes cheveux, elle est si douce, c'est si peu habituel... En temps normal depuis notre adolescence, lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur moi c'est habituellement pour me frapper. Ce contact est agréable, ça éloigne tous mes soucis... Maintenant c'est sûr, le sommeil ne va plus tarder. 

**Jessie**

L'orage a cessé mais je ne demanderais pas à James de retourner dans son lit, je dois l'avouer, j'aime l'avoir à mes côtés.Je baisse mon regard vers lui, je peux uniquement voir le haut de sa tête alors qu'il a déposé son visage contre ma poitrine, sans doute dans le but d'écouter mes battement de coeur pour l'apaiser. Je pense qu'il est endormi, sa respiration est lente et rythmique, cependant je préfère m'en assurer. Je lui chuchote doucement: "Tu dors James?" Aucune réponse, je peux seulement entendre le son doux des gouttes de pluie cliquetants contre le carreau de la chambre. Miaouss l'a laissée ouverte, ce n'est pas très malin, j'aimerais aller la refermer mais je n'en ai pas le courage, je ne veux pas déranger mon ami endormi. Je caresse de nouveau les cheveux doux de James et je dépose un baiser doux sur le haut de sa tête qu'il ne pourra sûrement pas sentir. Alors je dépose de nouveau ma tête contre mon oreiller et je ferme mes yeux, lui chuchotant d'un ton doux: "Je t'aime, James..." Je souhaite pouvoir un jour le lui avouer tandis qu'il sera éveillé puis je me laisse tomber à mon tour dans le sommeil. 

**James**

L'orage a cessé mais je ne désire pas retourner dans mon lit. Ainsi, je feinte être endormi. J'entends Jessie me questionner mais je ne lui répond pas. Alors, par surprise je sens ses lèvres se poser sur le haut de ma tête tandis qu'elle y dépose un baiser. Tiendrait elle tant que ça à moi? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles tandis que Jessie chuchote d'une voix douce dans mon oreille: "Je t'aime James...", me croyant endormi. Mon plus beau rêve se réalise, ainsi Jessie m'aime vraiment. Je soupire avec contentement et avant de me laisser sombrer dans le sommeil, je me jure en moi même, qu'un jour, un jour enfin, je trouverais le courage pour lui avouer que je l'aime moi aussi.**** ****

**FIN**


End file.
